


Kissing booths and blurry pictures

by thesecretsoftheuniverse



Series: Parkner Week 2019 [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man 3 - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Kissing Booth, M/M, Parkner Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 21:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20121967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesecretsoftheuniverse/pseuds/thesecretsoftheuniverse
Summary: And really, it was a dumb suggestion. But it was the only one they had.So they built a kissing booth.





	Kissing booths and blurry pictures

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know how kissing booths work or whatever 
> 
> cool

It was a dumb idea, probably. 

Midtown School of Science and Technology decided to hold a fundraiser towards the end of the year so the students could have a chance at raising some money for their favourite charities. 

Harley had always wanted to raise money for charity, especially after he found out that New York had a small charity focused on helping out single parents and their kids. He loved the idea and immediately told his sister and mom about it. Whenever they could, they would donate some money or volunteer to help out the other workers. It was fun and very rewarding and though Tony had given the charity a sizeable donation as soon as he found out about it, Harley still enjoyed working and helping there. It was something he shared with his family in their new home, something all three of them enjoyed that also finally helped all of them heal (aside from the therapy of course). 

So of course, Harley immediately wanted to do something to raise money for the charity. Peter decided to help some others so they could raise money for a charity helping orphaned children, MJ joined a group of black kids raising money for a Black-Lives-Matter affiliated charity while Ned teamed up with some other kids to raise money for the local children’s hospital his brother had been treated at for a while. That left himself and Betty to figure out what to do. They immediately decided to work together, not only because they didn’t want to try and figure something out on their own but also because Betty immediately wanted to raise money for the same charity when he’d told her what kind of work they did. Both of them being raised by only one parent for most of their lives they clicked pretty quickly when Ned finally asked her out and she joined their little nerd group, so it was obvious they would get along well while working on their fundraiser.

The problem was trying to figure out what to offer to get donations. Baking was very over-done and already taken and the normal games like raffle, quizzes or bingo didn’t interest them as much. Also, they too were taken. Giveaways seemed boring and neither of them were particularly gifted in crafting (unlike MJ, who was fantastic at it).

It wasn’t until he annoyed his sister about it that he finally knew what they could do. 

“Just do a kissing booth, there are enough nerds of all genders in that school that really wanna kiss you and you can offer kisses on the cheek as well. That way you can raise money and I will finally will stop wanting to puke whenever one of my classmates talks about how dreamy you are.” she said.

And really, it was a dumb suggestion. But it was the only one they had. 

So they built a kissing booth.

After talking to their teachers they agreed to no-tongue kisses (that was an awkward conversation to have) and that even though Harley insisted on being blindfolded so people wouldn’t be too embarrassed to do it, they would set up a camera to make sure that should anyone try something more than a peck there would be consequences. 

So they set up the booth, Harley stayed blindfolded and because she wanted to be dramatic too, Betty, who was really just there to keep him fed and hydrated, put on a blindfold too. At least it would never get boring, both of them could talk for days and still find other topics to discuss. His AI, SOFIA would be surveillance but promised not to out anyone unless Harley or Betty specifically requested someone’s picture. 

So yeah, it was pretty dumb. He spent the entire day sitting around and giving out cheek kisses, receiving cheek kisses and kissing potential strangers on the lips. 

Nothing remarkable really. 

“SOFIA how much longer do we have? I’m hungry and want to go to dinner.” Harley asked. 

  
“There are only a couple of minutes left Harley.” SOFIA answered.

“Is anyone still gonna show up or can we leave? I wanna see how much money Ned managed to raise with his group.” Betty asked.

“Actually, someone just paid. I believe they might be the last person for the day though, most people migrated to the give away stand to find out what they won.” SOFIA told her.

“Ok, cool.” Betty stated and shut up when the little bell notifying them that someone had entered the tiny room rang. 

Harley wasn’t really expecting a lot. He knew that throughout the day he’d probably been kissed by more girls than he would ever kiss again in his life but he did it for charity and it wasn’t horrible. 

There were some kisses that were just not good, but none of them were outright terrible, they were only pecks after all. 

So he wasn’t prepared for someone to softly raise his head by the chin, tilt it slightly and kiss him so slowly and lovingly that Harley really couldn’t do anything to kiss back. The lips were soft, from the little stubble he could feel on his face it was decidedly a boy that was kissing him, though the hand on his face was barely even touching him anymore. 

It didn’t take long and the boy pulled back with a little sigh, stepping back slightly and then quickly leaving. 

When the little bell indicated that he was gone, Harley quickly ripped of his blindfold and gasped.    
  
“What the hell?” he said, slightly out of breath and getting used to the amount of light that was now shining in his eyes. 

“Harley? Everything ok?” Betty asked, sitting up from where she was lying on a couch and ripping off her blindfold as well.

“That was...the best kiss I’ve had in a long time.” Harley explained, cheeks flushed and still slightly dazed.    
  
“Are you serious?” Betty exclaimed, standing up quickly and walking over to him. “SOFIA? Do we have a picture?” she asked immediately. 

“Yes we do but it’s...blurry.” she confirmed with a pause.

“Blurry? What do you mean it’s blurry, how could someone escape your sensors?” Harley questioned. 

“I don’t know either Harley.” SOFIA responded, a weird tone in her voice. 

“Show us what you have please.” Harley requested and then stared at the blurry figure in the picture. 

“How is that even possible? No normal human being would be able to avoid all of SOFIA’s sensors.” Betty complained. 

_ Normal human being.  _

Huh.

He looked at the picture again, noticing a familiar dark green shirt and soft brown hair. 

“Hey SOFIA?” Harley asked, voice creaking slightly at the thought of who could be the mysterious person. “Do you have any pictures of what Peter was wearing today?” he continued. 

Betty’s face whipped around, staring at him incredulously until SOFIA brought up a picture of Peter Parker wearing the same dark green shirt and light blue jeans that the boy in the blurry picture was wearing. 

“Oh my god.” Betty whispered. 

Harley kept staring at the two pictures in bewilderment. “SOFIA? Could you please text Peter?” he requested. 

“Yes of course, what do you want the text to say?” she asked. 

“Write ‘do you want to go to dinner with me’. Tell me if he answers.” he requested, still trying to make sense of what had just happened, ignoring Betty’s sharp inhale.

“Of course. He already texted back. Would you like to know what he said?” his AI stated immediately. 

“No thanks, I got it.” he told her, whipping out his phone, aware of Betty looking over his shoulder the whole time.

me: do you want to go to dinner with me?

Peter: sure

Peter: where to?

Peter: should i tell mj and ned to come too?   
  
me: no

me: just you and me

Peter: um

Peter: ok

Peter: why

me: bc its a date

me: is that ok?

Peter: oh

Peter: yeah sure!

Peter: why now tho?

me: because peter 

me: you cant just kiss me like that and then leave 

Peter: what?

me: we had SOFIA monitoring the booth for security reasons   
me: the last person to be here somehow managed to evade every single sensor

me: also your dark green shirt is pretty recognisable

Peter: oh 

Peter: ok

Peter: you’re not mad? 

me: mad? 

me: are you kidding? 

me: peter i s2g if my momma hadnt raised a gentleman id run to where your idiot ass is probably standing and panicking and haul you into another kiss

me: so no im not mad

me: but we can go get thai after we’ve cleaned up everything

me: does that sound good?

Peter: oh

Peter: yeah that sounds good 

Peter: fantastic actually 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> :) 
> 
> I'm writing this while watching a youtube video my concentration isn't here lol


End file.
